


Suspect

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Person A (Hawke) suspects the new neighbors are serial killers. Person B (Anders) attempts to placate them.





	

“I’m pretty sure you’re imagining things, dear.”

Hawke frowned, still staring out the crack they’d pulled open in the curtains, and waved their free hand at Anders.

“You haven’t seen what I’ve seen! Something fishy is going on over there.”

“They could be fishermen?” Anders offered, trying not to laugh at his own joke. Hawke turned to frown at him.

“I’m serious, Anders! These people are strange. In and out at odd hours, big bags of things, their yard smells funny..!”

Anders pursed his lips, thinking a moment, then held up four fingers. Hawke stared at him a moment and he began.

“Well, they could have a retail job.” He curled one finger down. “And they did move in recently, so they’re probably still bringing stuff over.” Another finger. “Also, the yard smelled funny before they moved in, I think it’s the sprinkler water.”

Hawke wrinkled their nose but didn’t speak, waiting for the last mark. Anders leaned forward and wiggled his pointer finger at them.

“And, really, you’re the one that’s looking a little creepy.”

“ _Me?_ ” Hawke asked, clearly insulted.

“Yes, you.” Anders replied. “Watching them all the time like some peeper. I bet they think we’re just terrible neighbors. I always try to greet them but you bolt in the house like they’re coming for you with an ax when you see them.”

Hawke pouted and let the curtain fall back into place. “They’re still up to something.”

Anders just shrugged.

“Maybe. But at least they’re not an overworked med student living with a human incarnation of a mabari.”

“Are you saying we’re weird, Anders?” Hawke asked, feigning shock.

Anders just laughed.

“Well,” he said, “I can’t say we make a much better first impression than our neighbors.”


End file.
